


Homecoming

by Fabrisse



Series: Vienna [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's home from Vienna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Kurt couldn't believe what he heard. His father just told him to take his boyfriend home and that no one would be around for at least seven hours. Barring an emergency -- and every thought in his head was shouting "no emergencies, please" -- he would have time to make love to his boyfriend.

He felt Blaine's hand entwine with his, and he met his father's eyes and saw acceptance there. Kurt said, "Thank you," and walked to Blaine's car with him. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Kurt slipped his hand over Blaine's on the gearshift.

They were silent. Kurt finally asked him to take a longer route so they could stop at a produce stand and pick up ingredients for dinner. The stand had large bunches of basil, and Kurt also picked up salad greens, three different colors of tomatoes, and some ripe blackberries for dinner.

They were still quiet as they went into the empty house.

"Can you chiffonade the basil?" Kurt asked.

"Probably. Show me how?"

Kurt took several leaves, spread them so they overlapped and rolled them into a cigar shape before slicing through them.

Blaine selected a few from the bunch, laid them out in the same pattern, rolled them and sliced. He blushed when Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Put them in here," he said handing over a bowl with some olive oil in it. Kurt put a pot of water on to boil and mixed up a batter. Between them they got the tomatoes peeled, chopped, and into the bowl with the basil and olive oil, and Kurt poured the batter over sweetened blackberries to put in the oven.

At the end of half an hour, the greens were washed, the dressing for the salad was made, and Kurt pulled the clafoutis out of the oven to cool. All that had been left to do later was boil the pasta and tear up the salad.

Kurt wiped down the counters and turned to find Blaine looking at him quizzically. He held out his hand, and Blaine took it, bringing it to his lips and kissing the palm. That's all it took for Kurt to rush into his arms, pressing his lips to Blaine's frantically.

Blaine was certain he could taste tears. "Angel. What is it?"

It came out in a sob. "I didn't realize how scared I was that I'd lose you. Every word you sent me was a reassurance. I know that, but until I saw you at the shop, I guess I didn't believe I'd really be able to…" He captured Blaine's mouth again and felt Blaine pull him closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly as they leaned against the kitchen island.

Blaine's lips brushed against his jaw. "I'm here. I came home to you," he murmured.

Kurt pulled back and gazed at him. "Yes, Lover. Now come to bed."

***   
Blaine noticed two changes when he went into Kurt's room. The first was the Octavian puppet he'd sent had been framed and given pride of place near Kurt's vanity. The second was a large collage in the nook by Kurt's bed. The short snippet of poetry he'd written was in the center, and the postcards he'd sent were arranged around it, some with the pictures and others with the messages facing the viewer. He knelt on the bed to look more closely and realized that the landmarks were approximately in the right places for a map of Vienna, and he turned to look at Kurt.

"Lauren transferred the DVD you made onto one that was compatible with my player." He nodded at the small television. "I've seen it more often that I should."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's blush. "I brought one of the final concert. And there's one of the string quartet recital my group did."

"Did you get to play the del Gesu again?"

"Yes. _Sunrise_ was our last piece in the recital, and all four of us used eighteenth century instruments. I wish I were a better violinist."

Kurt smiled. "It sounded wonderful to me."

"I'm good, maybe better than average, but I don't have the drive or the talent to get much better than I am now. And I'm a long way from being good enough for professional classical music."

Kurt sat on the bed. "Did you enjoy it? Did you get anything from it?"

"Yes. I'll never be absolutely fluent, but I'm comfortable speaking German now. And I loved the city, loved concentrating on music. Classical is a side to myself that I don't let out much, and it fit in Vienna." He slid an arm around Kurt and felt more of the tension slipping from both their bodies.

Neither of them knew which one started the slow simple touches. Fingertips brushed thin cotton; lips trembled over patches of skin. Kurt eased Blaine on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, flicking his tongue out to taste.

Blaine reached up to peel down Kurt's coveralls, and Kurt knelt back long enough to take off the thin t-shirt he wore underneath. Then, they both became more frantic for a moment, stripping quickly, not wanting to wait a moment longer to feel skin sliding against skin.

"I'd forgotten how good you smelled," Kurt said as he moved lower on Blaine's body, nibbling at his hips, tonguing his navel. He pressed his ear to his boyfriend's chest taking comfort in his heartbeat and pleasure from his deep moan.

"I stole a t-shirt of yours before I left. I slept with it under my pillow every night."

"I begged the girls at Sephora for a sample of your cologne. It smells awful on me, but just being able to uncap the vial and remember you right after a shower helped."

Kurt's hands hadn't stopped moving, and Blaine's body writhed under the long strokes, begging for deeper touches. There was a moment when they just stared at each other, smiling, and then Kurt reached over to his night table and pulled out supplies.

Blaine tossed the condom back into the drawer. "A guy tried to kiss me at a club, but I told him I wasn't interested. No one else."

"I think one of the waiter's at Breadstix tried to flirt with me," Kurt said as he shut the drawer. "What do you want?"

"What I always want, you inside me."

Kurt smirked and licked the head of his cock. "Sometimes you want blow jobs."

"Sometimes I want to give blowjobs, too." Blaine raised his eyebrows like a cheesy seducer making Kurt laugh. "But, right now, I want to feel you everywhere."

Kurt nodded. He licked a stripe up Blaine's cock and then coaxed him to turn over. His tongue slipped back, and he felt Blaine squirm when it touched his hole. Kurt poked in, breaching the entrance, wetting, probing, making Blaine groan with pleasure. He lubed one finger and wriggled it in beside his tongue, starting a rhythm, letting Blaine adjust, spreading the wetness, until he was ready for a second finger, the two fingers going deeper and finding his prostate.

"Oh, God, stop. Need you inside me, please."

Kurt slicked himself and pulled Blaine to his side pulling one thigh over the top of Kurt's leg. "Is this all right? I know we've never tried this…"

Blaine reached back and rested a hand on Kurt's hip. "I just want you."

Kurt thrust in, breathing deeply in time with Blaine. His lips trailed over the shoulders and neck in front of him, until Blaine's head rolled back so their lips could meet. The rhythm of their hips was slow and gentle, and Kurt's hands explored Blaine's chest as he fit their bodies more tightly together.

The low moans and breathy whimpers let Kurt know that he had found a good angle, and he did his best to make it last for both of them -- tried to keep Blaine suspended on the delicious knife-edge just before coming.

When Blaine turned his head to press a messy kiss to Kurt's mouth and his fingers dug into Kurt's hip, Kurt knew it was time to release him. He sped up his thrusts and grasped Blaine's cock tightly, tugging with a little twist at the head, the way Blaine liked it. His other hand was pressed flat against Blaine's chest, fingers teasing gently in the hair, thumb rubbing at his nipple. Kurt felt Blaine's whole body arch as the first gouts spurted, the warmth he was buried in tightened around him, and Blaine's orgasm wracked through them both.

A few minutes later, Kurt eased himself out of Blaine's body and said, "Do you want to shower with me."

Blaine turned over and pulled Kurt to him in a passionate kiss. "I think I passed out for a moment. That was…"

Kurt stroked the sweaty hair off Blaine's forehead. "It was. I've missed you." He brushed his lips up Blaine's jaw and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I'm not sure I can stand," Blaine said.

"I could run a bath."

"Can I sit behind you? Soap you up?"

Kurt laughed. "Sounds perfect. Then a nap?"

"Definitely perfect."

***   
When Burt came home that evening, Finn was sitting on the front stoop with a can of pop. "They're making the pasta, and said they'd call me when dinner was ready."

"Okay. I'll let them know I'm home." Burt looked closely at his stepson. "Something bothering you?"

"All they're doing is cooking together, but it feels like I shouldn't be watching, like it's more intimate… and I don't know if Quinn and I'll ever have that."

Burt debated for a moment. "Is your Mom home?"

"She's setting the table. She also decided that we'd listen to a DVD of Blaine's concert during dinner."

Burt sat down beside Finn. "I think you'll have that one day. I'm shocked that Kurt has found it so young. It's great, but it's a little scary -- especially for a parent. But, Finn, I don't know if it will be with Quinn or any girl you know now. And that's okay. You're not even old enough to vote yet."

Finn gave a wry smile and took a sip. "They were home all afternoon."

"I know. I sent them home. They needed time together. And if you come to me and say there's a woman who makes you feel like that, I'll give you the same kind of consideration."

Finn put an arm around Burt. "I know you will."

Burt said, "So, pasta. Did he say what kind?"

"It's the tomato and cheese one you like. And I get that avocado dressing that I like, and there's one of those pancake things for dessert."

"I gotta say, between your Mom and Kurt, I'm really getting to like this whole healthy eating thing. Come on, kid. Let's get washed up. Apparently we're going to have classical music with dinner."

Finn grinned. "If you let Blaine stay the night, I bet Kurt will let us watch the baseball game instead of his dance show tonight."

Burt grinned back. "Sounds like an idea."

They went into the house together.


End file.
